Seperated
by Disneylover2900
Summary: It's Dipper and Mabel's birthday! But, what happens when Dipper and Mabel get seperated from each other. Will the get back to each other? Will they make things right? Who are those people who keep following them? All will be answered in my first story ever, Seperated! Rating changed to T for blood and violence in later chapters
1. Happy Birthday!

**Hey guys! So, this is the first story I have ever written. I came up with this all on my own, so I hope you guys like it!**

**- Disneylover2900**

**Disclaimer: I do nto own Gravity Falls or any of its characters.**

(Dipper's POV)

It was a bright and sunny morning. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and my twin sister shouting "It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" everywhere she goes. Yup, it's our birthday today. We're finally turning 13! Yay! I'm so excited that I'm now officially a teenager, and Mabel is excited too. "Hey there Dipper! Guess who's birthday is today?!" Mabel says to me with a smile. "It's mine!" I say happily. "No, it's mine silly! Oh, wait it's yours too. Oops!" "Mabel!" I give her a playful shove and go into the kitchen. "Hey there kids, Happy Birthday!" says Grunkle Stan "Thanks Grunkle Stan!" Mabel and I say together. We both give him a hug and then sit down to eat our pancakes. After I finish eating, I go to get dressed and brush my teeth. Then as soon as I come down stairs, I see Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy all down stairs with presents. "Happy Birthday!" They all say. "Aw, thanks everyone!" I say to them. "Open our presents!" Says Soos. "Wait!" Says Mabel. "What is it?" I say to her. "I what you to open mine lest, since, well, I'm your twin sister!" She tells me. "Of course I can open yours last Mabel." I answered back. So, I opened the gifts. Grunkle Stan got me a video game, Wendy got me a T-shirt that says "cool dude", and Soos got me... A candle? "You got me a candle?" I say. " It's not just any candle dude, it's a magic candle that can grant you one wish." He tells everyone. "Um, thanks Soos." I say in a low voice. Now it was Mabel's turn. Grunkle Stan got her another book on how to make sweaters, (like she doesn't know to make them already) Wendy got her a bottle of pink sparkly nail polish, and Soos got her... The magic candle?! Really? I mean it's one thing for me to get a magic candle, but Mabel!? Wow! "Thanks guys!" Both Mabel and I say to them. "But wait, there's more!" Says Grunkle Stan. "There is?!" Mabel says. "Yeah guys, there one more gift." Says Wendy as she hands me a card. "Who's it from?" I ask. " It's from your parents dude!" Soos tells Mabel and I. mom and dad. I kinda miss them. "What does the card say Dipper?" Mabel asks me excitedly. I start to read it.

Dear Dipper and Mabel, Happy Birthday! We can't believe that you guys are teenagers now! It seems like just yesterday you were little babies, and now your teenagers. You growing up so fast! Anyway, We're really sorry that we couldn't come up to visit, but your father has a business trip he has to go on and I'm sick with the flu, so we can't come. We didn't know what to get you, so we each gave you $10 to spend on anything you guys what. You can both use the money to buy something for just you, or you could combine your money to get something that both of you can enjoy. We love you guys so much and can't wait to see you in the fall. Love, mom and dad?

"Aww! That was so nice of them!" Said Wendy. "I know, but it's to bad that they can't come. I really wanted to see them!" Mabel said sadly. I agreed. "Me too." "Well even though you do get to see them, at least you have us!" Laughed Grunkle Stan. Then we all started laughing too.

(Girl's POV)

"So what's the plan again?" I say to the boy next to me. "When they start fighting, we well sneak into the house, light the candle, and then sneak out of the house. It's perfect!" He says. "I have a question. Actually, two." I say. "What are they?" He asked, clearly annoyed with me. "Okay, question 1, wouldn't they need to blow it out in order for the wish to work?" I ask. "No." He says. "When they say the wish, it will automatically blow it out for them." He tells me. "Okay. question 2, what if they don't fright? Then what?" I ask. "You idiot! They're siblings! Of course they will fight, it's just what they do!" He yells at me. " well sorry, but I have never had a sibling before until, yah now, so cut me some slack!" I yell back at him. "Fine! Fine! I'll cut you some slack!" He says in defense. "Let's just pay attention to what is going on so we now when the moment is right." He tells me. "This is going to be so sweet!" I tell him as I laugh evilly. He agrees as he laughs too. "Yes it is."

**Who are those people? Why do they what them to fight? Why do they what the candle to be blown out? All to come soon! Please R&R (read and review) **

**thanks :)**

**- Disneylover2900**


	2. The money

**Thank you so much for liking my 1st chapter! Now here is chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters **

(Mabel's POV)

"I think we should combine the money to get something awesome! What do you think?" I ask Dipper. " I think that's a great idea!" He says to me. "OK, I think we should spend the money on the all new sweater-making kit!" I say happily. "No way! I think we should get the new monster-hunting book." He tells me. "No! What use is a monster-hunting book anyway?!" I yell at him. "Well what use is a sweater-making kit?!" He yells back at me. "I can teach you how to make your own sweaters!" I say (still yelling) "and I can teach you how to monster-hunt like a pro!" He yells at me. "You know what! I'm done! I can't do this anymore. I wish you weren't my twin!" I yell. "Me too!" He yelled back.

(Girl's POV)

"Now?" I say. "Now!" He says as we quietly put the candles on the table and light them. Then we hear a loud noise and a big gleam of light show up. It blinds my eyes it's so bight. Then, They're both gone, one where to be seen. We quietly escape the house and run as fast as we can into the forest. "I can't believe we just did that!" I said happily to him." "I know." He says. "Now they can finally feel our pain." "Yes they can." I say to him.

**How did you like it? Sorry it was so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! please R&R! **

**Thanks! **

**- Disneylover2900**


	3. Mabel? Where are you?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I been really busy lately. Well anyway, here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters **

(Dipper's POV)

After a big beam of light hit me, I woke up and I see that I'm in my bedroom, but something's missing. I go downstairs to see that Grunkle Stan is making some eggs for breakfast. "Oh, look who's up! And just in time too, I'm making eggs." He tells me. "Can I ask you a question?" I says to Grunkle Stan. "Ok, what is it kid?" He asks. "Where's all of Mabel's stuff?" I ask. "Mabel? Who's Mabel? Oh, is she your girlfriend?" He laughs. "Ewwwww! No way! She's my Sister!" I say in digest. Grunkle Stan looks confused. "Ya know, your Great-Niece." I said. He still looks confused. He must be playing games with me. "Whatever." I say as I go to sit down and eat. When I'm done eating I start to go outside, but then I see Soos walk in. "Hey there Dipper!" He says with a smile. "Hey there Soos. Do you know where Mabel's stuff is?" I ask him. "Mabel? Sorry dude, but I don't know a Mabel." He tells me. What! How is that possible! Oh, Soos must be playing the "I don't know who Mabel is" game. I say to myself. "OK Soos, whatever." I say as I'm walking out the door to go to the park. On my way there I run into Wendy. "Oh, hey man!" She says. "Hi Wendy." I say. "Wait! I have a very important question to ask you." I say. "Have you seen Mabel? I can't find her anywhere! All her stuff is gone too." I say. "Mabel? Is she your friend?" Wendy asks me. No! Why is everyone saying they don't know her?! Something's going on and I need to find out what it is. I say to myself. "Oh, um I think I know where she is! Bye Wendy!" I lied as I walk away sadly. I get to the park and I go sit down on a bench. "Oh Mabel, where are you!?" I say aloud. "Is there a problem?" a boy says to me. "ahhhhhhhh! Man, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I say to him. "Opps! I'm sorry Dipper! I didn't mean to scare your little òl' self." He says. I roll my eyes. "It's fine. Now, what do you want Gideon?" I ask. "Have you seen my little ray of sunshine!?" I asks me. "Your what?" I say, confused. He rolls his eyes. "My Mabel?! Have you seen my Mabel?!" He says with a look of concern. "No. I'm looking for her too. I asked Stan, Soos, and Wendy and they all said they didn't know who she was." I told him. " I asked people around town if they knew where Mabel was and they all said they didn't know." he said. "What to you think is causing is?" Gideon asks me. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm going to find it and get her and make things right!" I say, very determined to find her. "Good luck Dipper." He says to me. "Um, thanks?" I say to him, questioning why he just said that. why is Gideon being so nice to me? I thought to myself. I tried not to think about it too much. "I've got to focus to the task at hand. I need to find Mabel, wherever she is." I say aloud. I start running back to the Mystery Shack and get things I need for my search to find Mabel.

** Did you like it? Where do you think Mabel is? The next chapter will be Mabel's side of things, so you will find out soon! Please R&R! **

**Thanks! **

**- Disneylover2900**


	4. Dipper? Where are you?

**Hey guys! I'm back now and I hope you like the new chapter. This chapter is all in Mabel POV, so I hope you enjoy!**

(Mabel's POV)

"Where am I?" I say as I wake up from when a beam of light hit me. "Mabel!" I hear

someone say. "Mabel!" I hear someone say again. "Y-Yes?" I say, kinda scared.

"Can you please come downstairs?" I hear the person say. I turn on the light and I walk

out of my room. WAIT! **MY ROOM?!** I slowly turn around and look to see a pink

wall, posters of Several times, and my sweater making kit. _"Okay Mabel, this must be a _

_dream because you are definitely_ **not** _in your house!"_ I say to myself. _"I just have to _

_close my eyes, count to three, and when I wake up, I will be in my room at the Mystery _

_Shack with Dipper's bed right next to mine and everything will be normal."_ I say as I

close my eyes. "Ok. Here we go. One. Two. Three!" I say. I open my eyes and I see that

I'm still in my room. "This makes no sense! Why am I in Piedmont! I should be in

Gravity Falls!" I say. "Mabel! Now!" I hear the voice say. I walk downstairs and into the

kitchen. I see my mom making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hey there Mabel! I

was just wondering if you wanted a sandwich." She says with a smile. "No thanks. I'm

not hungry." I say sadly. "What's wrong dear?" My mother asks me. "It's because while

Dipper's in Gravity Falls having fun, I'm stuck here at home doing nothing!" I yell at her.

Now realizing that I just yelled, I quickly put my mouth on my hands. "Mabel Margaret

Pines! First of all, you do not yell at your mother! Second, who is this "Dipper" kid? Is

he like your boyfriend or something?" She asks. "Ewww! No. Way." I say

in digest. "He's my bother and your son." I say as I roll my eyes. "Son? Mabel, I don't

have a son!" My mom says as she starts laughing. "What?! Come on mom, stop

playing games with me!" I say. "I'm not playing games with you honey. I really don't

know a boy named Dipper." My mom says as she keeps laughing at me. "Ok, whatever

you say mom." I sarcastically say to her. I quickly eat my sandwich and then I go outside

and to my neighbor Joey's house. I see Joey playing outside with his Iron Man action

figure. "Hi Joey!" I say with a smile on my face. "Oh, hi Mabel!" He says back with an

even bigger smile then I had. "What to play with me?" He asks. "Of course you can

Mabel!" He says to me. "There are more action figures over there." Joey says as he

points to the box of action figures. I take a spider man action figure and start playing

with Joey. "If only Dipper was here." I say sadly. "He could play with us too." "I'm sorry,

but um, who's Dipper?" Joey asks me. "Come on Joey! You know who Dipper is!" I laugh.

"No I don't! If I did, I would say that I know him!" He says. "Ok Joey." I say.

_"Why is everyone saying that they don't know Dipper is?"_ I think to myself. _"Oh well."_ I

say to myself. I let out a sigh and keep on playing with Joey for a few hours. After that, I

quickly eat dinner, brush my teeth, get my pajamas on, and then go to bed. But, before I

go to bed, I go towards the window and think. _"What is going on? Where is Dipper? Is he _

_even in Gravity Falls? Why does no one remember him?"_ I ask myself. "Oh Dipper, where

are you?!" I say aloud.

**So, did you like it? Please R&R!**

**Thanks!**

**- Disneylover2900**

**Important!: **

**If you would like to be in the next chapter, you must do these 3 things: **

**1. PM me **

** me your name (first name only), your gender, and what you look like. (Hair color, eye color, skin color and What your clothes look like) **

**3. Wait to see if you were picked. **

**NOTE: I will only pick** _3 people_** to be in the chapter. If you don't get picked, please don't get upset, for you will get a chane to be in a later chapter. Also, you must PM or Email me by** Sunday, December 7th.


	5. My new friend

**Hey guys! I'm back on Fanficion now, so I hope you like the chapter. **

(Dipper's POV)

Augest 3rd, 2012

Gravity Falls, Oregon

"I need to find you Mabel." I say aloud. I go and look all over the town and I can't find

her anywhere, So I deside go to Greasy's Diner. "Well hi there Dipper! what can I get

you?" Lazy Susan asks me. "I'll just have a water please." I say to her. "OK, coming right

up!" She says. Two minutes later she comes back with my water. "Here you go dear,

One water." She says to me. "Thanks!" I say back to her. I take a sip of the water and

put my head on the table. "Don't worry, I will find you, wherever you are." I say aloud.

"Find Who?!" A girl asks me. "Ahhhh!" I yell. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

The girl says. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and looks around my age. She is wearing a

purple,mid-length dress, maroon leggings, and purple crocs. "That's ok." I say back to

her. "So, who are you looking for?" She asks me. "I'm looking for my sister Mabel, I

can't find her anywhere and no one in the town remembers who she is." "No one? In the

entire town? Come on, there has to be **someone** in this town who remembers her!" The

girl says. "Well there was one person, and that was Gideon." I say. "Gideon _Gleeful_?"

She asks me. "He's my creepy cousin! He's always mean to me and has some major

anger issues." She tells me. " I know right! for example, just last week he tried to cut me

in half with lamb sheers!" I say, not knowing what I just told her. "What?" She says with

a confused face. "Nothing!" I say, changing the subject. "So anyway, what's your name?"

I ask the girl. "Oh, where are my manners?" She says. "My name is Maria." She tells me.

"Nice to meet you Maria, my name's Dipper." I tell my new friend. "Nice to meet you

Dipper." Maria says back to me. "So Maria, are you going to help me find Mabel?" I ask

her. "Of course!" She says. "Follow me to my house so we can start!" She says. "OK." I

say as we run to her house.

**Did you guys like it? looks like Dipper has a new friend! Please R&R!**

**- Disneylover2900**

**P.S. Congrats to "Zeditha" for getting in my chapter. There are still** 2 **spots left go get in my story, so PM me or put in the comments what you want. (Details at the end of chapter 4). You can enter yours by **_January 2nd, 2015. _


End file.
